


Adore You

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted self harm, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry is getting overprotective, Louis is getting annoyed.Harry adores Louis, Louis adores Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Kudos: 63





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - self-harm!! Nobody actually gets physically hurt, but they try to. :-(

“Where are you going?”

This has been a common question from Harry lately, and Louis is… frustrated to say the least.

“I’m picking up food for your fish, remember?” Harry’s taken aback by Louis’ tone but smiles nonetheless. “Right! Right, sorry, I guess I forgot... Silly me,” he trails off and looks down.

Louis sighs and hugs Harry, who immediately latches on to his smaller boyfriend, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

“No need to be sorry. I’ll be back in a bit, ‘kay?” Harry sighs in what sounds like relief and lets himself melt in Louis’ embrace.

“Okay, I love you, Boo. Drive safe,” Harry smiles sadly and he runs his hands down Louis’ arms as he pulls away. “Love you too, bye,” Louis mutters as he walks out the door.

Harry watches as he drives off, biting his lip as a nervous habit. Is Louis mad at something?

He walks to their bedroom and spreads out on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Harry knows his fretting can be a bit overwhelming, but Louis would tell him if it was too much, right? The last thing he wants is to annoy Louis, but he can’t help his worrying, he just loves his boyfriend so much!

Maybe he’s mad that Harry had forgotten to buy food for the fish? No, he wouldn’t have offered to go if that was the case.

Harry smiles to himself when he thinks about Louis walking around the pet store, looking for the specific brand of organic fish food Harry had insisted on getting for his fish.

Harry turns to look at his pet happily swimming around the same tank Louis had originally complained about being too big, but then cleared his own dresser off for, just so Harry could keep his beloved fish in their room.

Maybe he’s just overthinking? Louis did seem very disgruntled when he left, though…

Harry sits back up and looks around the room. There are -Louis’- clothes all over the floor and it smells a bit. Louis does like when the house is clean, even though he’s the one who leaves the messes all over. Harry smirks fondly and lights a candle before he starts to clean, hoping this will take his mind off things until Louis gets back.

-

Almost an hour has passed before Louis finally gets home and Harry can’t help but jump all over him the second he walks through the door.

“Why were you gone so long? What happened? Are you o-” “Jesus, Harry! Enough with the questions, what’s the matter with you?!” Louis snaps, looking at Harry crossly. Harry’s eyes start to well up, hurt clear in his features.

“Haz…” Louis starts softly, reaching out, but Harry quickly turns and races to the bedroom, covering his mouth to block the oncoming cries.

“Baby, wait!” Louis calls after him and Harry hears footsteps following him. He quickly shuts and locks the door before Louis can push it back open. Louis huffs out a breath and leans on the other side of the door.

“I’m so sorry, Lou, I didn’t mean to-” Harry’s voice is shaky, and Louis’ heart breaks knowing he made him cry.

“Baby, please open the door. I’m so sorry I yelled at you,” he hears Harry say something, but it’s muffled, “I’m just having a bad day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

It’s quiet on the other side and Louis’ thumps his forehead on the door, angry at himself. He starts to worry when it goes quiet. “Harry?”

No answer but he can hear harry quietly crying again. Louis fumbles along the top of the door frame and is relieved when he finds a nail. He presses it into the lock until he hears the click and whips the door open to see Harry holding his hand over a lit candle.

Louis gasps and Harry jumps back, eyes wide. Louis quickly runs to his side and pulls a now sobbing Harry away from the candle and onto the bed, pulling his shaking body on top of him.

“What on earth were you doing?” Louis asks, alarmed by what he just saw. Harry just keeps crying, hiding his face.

Louis looks at the still-lit candle on Harry’s dresser and his forehead creasing in concern.

“I’m so sorry, Harry…”

-

After Harry’s calmed down a bit, they lay in their bed with Harry’s head on Louis’s chest and Louis’ fingers stroking through Harry’s ever-growing curls. Louis doesn’t know how to bring up Harry’s ‘incident,’ worried Harry (or himself) might start crying.

He doesn’t have to wait long before Harry starts. “Where were you?” He whispers solemnly and turns his head so he’s facing Louis, eyes still red from crying.

“Nowhere, really. I got the food and then drove around a bit,” Louis explains softly.

Harry hums in response and pulls his hand up to rest on Louis’ cheek. “I was going to burn my hand to prove how much I love you,” he murmurs, sounding embarrassed.

Louis’s eyes widen and he feels like he’s going to be sick.

“What the hell, Haz. Why on earth would you do that?” He tries to keep his voice calm, but it’s clear Louis is holding back tears. Harry hurriedly sits up and pulls Louis into his arms. “I don’t know why I did it, it was just a weird impulse.” Louis tightens his grip like he’s scared Harry will run off again. “I just hate when you’re mad at me,” Harry sounds so sad and vulnerable, Louis can’t hold back his tears anymore.

“I’m not mad at you, love. I’m so sorry I was being mean to you, you are my world.” Harry winces when he feels Louis’ tears wetting his shirt. “I adore you, H. Please don’t hurt yourself, especially not over me.” Louis whimpers, voice breaking at the end.

Harry kisses the side of his head and lays them back down so they’re facing each other on their sides and the covers over them. Louis cups Harry’s cheek and looks into his eyes. “I love you, baby. So much.” Harry closes his eyes and smiles lightly. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy it's sad, I swear it gets better eventually! Happy endings are the best endings.


End file.
